Gregor and the War of Rebels
by The Firelands
Summary: Gregor is living in Virginia with his family 3 years later. A chain of events send him back to the Underland and he finds himself on a quest to save Luxa. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but characters I made up and the plot. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1: After math

Chapter 1

Darkness. It was all around him. He attempted to use echolocation, but what came back to him was a blank. Great; that meant it was never-ending. He started to take steps, but knocked into something upon the first. The room suddenly got brighter, and standing in front of him, was the Bane, holding Luxa and Ares.

The Bane was slowly suffocating Ares, choking him to death while gripping Luxa around the waist. He tried to break through to help his friends, but every time, he seemed to get weaker and the barrier stronger. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Ares died. The Bane tossed him aside and grabbed Luxa, slowly ripping her limbs out. He tried to do something, but couldn't. The Bane grabbed Luxa's throat, and in one last movement, killed her in front of him. Gregor shot up in bed.

* * *

Gregor struggled to get out of bed. After three years, the nightmares had only gotten worse. He looked over at his clock; it was 7:00, which meant he had an hour before school started. Gregor let out a certain click, finding out what was going on around the house. The only person that was up was Lizzie, probably studying for a big test, or simply thinking. Gregor looked out his window and realized it was already noon-time bright, which meant he could get ready and take a walk.

He left a note on the counter explaining where he was going, and headed out the door. The soft morning breeze blew through his hair as he walked; making it feel like the time Gregor and his friends had gotten trapped in the currents in the Underland.

Gregor hadn't even made it to the front gate, when Riley, his german shepard, came bounding up to him and looked at him curiously, as if asking him to take him on the walk.

"Alright." Gregor said "Just let me get the leash."

Gregor walked to his dog's little house and grabbed the silver leash that, ironically, was the exact shade of an Underlanders hair, Luxa's, of course. He walked back to Riley and latched the leash onto a pure black collar. Man, his mom was insulting. Riley looked up at him, a challenging look on his face, and took off down the street. Gregor could barely keep up, even though he was the fastest kid in school by far. Riley finally slowed down nine blocks away from his house. They walked another five before Gregor checked his watch, turned back, and headed home.

When Gregor got home, the rest of his family was up and moving. It turned out, Lizzie was studying for a test, her head was buried in a math book. Everybody else was eating breakfast and talking. Boots was talking to a cockroach in Cockroach, and the cockroach was talking back. His mom and dad were deep in conversation.

He quickly said hi and grabbed a coffee. Then Gregor headed to school. After about three blocks he heard someone calling his name, he didn't even have to use echolocation to know it was his friend, James.

"Yo, Gregor! Wassup, how's life?" James asked

"Pretty good, took Riley for a walk, had a cup of coffee." Gregor said, trying to sound cheerful, even though it was clear he wasn't.

James suddenly stopped. "Dude, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Gregor said, trying to get off the subject. The day usually started off like that.

"I'm sick of you saying that! It's always nothing! But I can tell it's something! Just tell me, I won't tell anybody, I promise." James said, only slightly raising his voice.

"I just can't, okay?" Gregor said, hurt clear in his voice.

James, clearly hearing the hurt, stopped asking and moved on, talking about his favorite subject, video games. Like most boys, James loved video games and talked about them a lot. Of course, Gregor was the complete opposite; he only ever played if James wanted him to. He almost told James that he didn't really care, but he didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings.

He was on the brink of insanity when a cheerful voice came from behind him. He quickly used echolocation to find that it was his friend, Carolina.

"Hey guys!" she said "I almost thought that you guys forgot me!"

That was right; they had just passed her house. They all chatted, mainly about what was going on at school, well James and Carolina did. Gregor just walked, barely listening, due to being in deep thought. Carolina saw it, but said nothing.

They were about two blocks from school, when a man stepped out of the shadows holding a knife. Gregor had already "seen" this and stopped his friends. They had a confused look on their face until the man stepped out. The man eyed Gregor out and clumsily charged.

He easily side-stepped the man and grabbed the man's wrist, flipping him over and sending the knife flying through the air. The man had barely landed when Gregor had the knife in his hand, over the man's throat.

"Rethink your life." He said, before throwing the knife over to where the man had come from and letting loose a sharp kick to the man's stomach, knocking him out. He turned back to his friends and said "Come on guys, let's not be late for school."

"Gregor! Dude! Where did you learn to fight like that?" James asked, totally in shock.

"You gotta know stuff in New York." Gregor replied before walking off to school, stepping over the man, James and Carolina in awe behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

Authors note and chapter 2

Wassup! This is my little authors note thingy that I don't know the name of! To start with, the truth. My friend, mrawsomethe3 posted a review saying that I am a kid, it is true, 11 to be exact, and yes he is my best friend. Also, I actually have like 12 chapters of this book written out, but my mother is making me do this whole thing called supply and demand,[ have to learn that for my 4 pigs] so I barely got her to let me post today. I expect to be posting about 2 times a week or so, but it might change when summer comes. The last thing is the reviews, I need help guys.*shows jittery face* I am at the first romantic part of my book and I don't know what to do. I have never actually experienced anything close to romantic before and so I'm having a little trouble. Thank you for the reviews and favs. BYE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but anything I make up, such as Krios*hint hint* and others I make up.

CHAPTER 2

Luxa's POV

The bells for battle rang. The rustling of soldiers came through the halls, strapping armor on themselves, grabbing swords, and calling for their bats. Luxa was among the first to do that. After three years she had gained much responsibility, but still went to battle. She whistled for Aurora, jumped up, and landed on the golden bats back. They sped off to battle.

When they arrived, they were losing. Gnawers were turning to rebels and fighting the humans to break the tri-unity. Many gnawers were lashing both claws and tails out, killing many humans. Luxa leaped off of Aurora and landed with her sword in a gnawers head. She quickly pulled her sword out and whipped out her dagger, the same dagger she had used for three years. The first gnawer to come at her was met with a dagger to the throat and a missing tail.

After that, the gnawers just kept coming. She just kept slashing, stabbing, and blocking. Every time she heard a gnawer scream, she knew that he was falling to their doom. Eventually, she was over whelmed. She took a hard hit by a tail and everything went black.

* * *

Luxa was running. She didn't know what she was running from, just that it wanted to kill her. The cave stopped and she had to turn and face the monster. Just as it would come out of the shadows upon her, the familiar sounds of swords clanging together rang throughout the cave. Out of the shadows stepped Henry and Gregor, deep in duel. She tried to scream their names, but all that came out was a weak whisper.

She didn't know how Henry could stand a chance against Gregor, for Gregor was a rager, but somehow he did and almost won. After what seemed like eternity in pain, the duel ended. Gregors sword went into Henrys chest, and Henrys sword went into Gregors throat. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Luxa woke up in chains.

* * *

She was bound in chains at the feet, stomach, and hands. There was a small bowl of water at her feet, as well as a smaller slab of bread. She spent awhile readjusting herself, but finally she could eat.

As she ate she thought about why she was there, and her dream. She had dreams all the time, but none were as painful or vivid as the one she had had. Luxa knew that she was being held as leverage, so she would not be killed, but that did not stop them from torturing her. Luxa wished Gregor was there, he would comfort her, as well as get them out, but he was gone. So she waited, waiting for someone to rescue her and get her backto her home.

* * *

Gregors POV

The rest of school went as usual. Gregor only had to be active once, in P.E., and it was only some basketball. When school was over, Gregor went home. When he got home, his mom was sitting on the couch crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Gregor asked.

"U-Uncle George, he's dead." His mom said between sobs. Uncle George was the one that gave them the family farm. That was the only time that Gregor had seen him, so he felt little pain over it, not even close to the amount of pain leaving the Underland had given him.

The next couple of days flew by for him. His mom started asking when the funeral was, but nobody knew. When she finally found out, she called Gregor down, along with Lizzie and Boots. When everyone was situated, she began to speak.

"Kids, we are going to go to Boston for Uncle George's funeral. Along the way, we are going to have a three day visit with .' Gregors mom said.

Gregor filled up with joy, and he started to plan his escape to the Underland.

"Oh, and Gregor, don't even think about it." His mom said.

The joy was erased with pain. The closest he had been in three years, and he couldn't go.

"We are allowing you to take your friends though, as anchors." Gregors mom said to him.

The thoughts ran through his head, his friends there only to keep him from going to the Underland. After awhile, he went to bed. The next day, he woke up late because it was Saturday. He quickly called James and Carolina and told them to meet him at the park.

It took him about five minutes to get to the park and another five to find James and Carolina. When he found them, they were deep in conversation at the other side of the park. He snuck up on them and gently tapped them on the shoulder, scaring them out of their wits.

"Gregor! Dude! What was that for?!" James said, breathing heavily.

Gregor didn't respond to the question, but he moved on to the next subject.

"I have something I need to talk to you about." Gregor said, depression clear in his voice.

"Ok, but first, tell us what's wrong." James said.

"Afterwards, but I promise I'll tell you." Gregor responded."Oh, and if I do, promise you'll keep it a secret."

"Fine, but tell us soon, not like two hours from now." Carolina said.

He told them everything. First about his uncle, then about the Underland.

* * *

Okay, that wraps it up! In answer to Bane782's question, yes you can hit a man in the stomach and knock them out. Well, thanks for reading and reviewing, see ya later!

-The Firelands


	3. Chapter 3: A fallen warrior

Chapter 3

What up guys, fire lands here. Sorry for the delay, had to do a science project for school [mine was on echolocation, of course.] and couldn't post until I was done. Anyways, thanks for the positive reviews! I can't do a list of who has helped me, because my list would be infinity long by my friends. The three people that have been commenting and keeping me going though are Tytonic, Bane874, toast ninja, and Nathissica. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story.

* * *

The story took about three hours to tell. When Gregor was done, both Carolina and James burst out laughing.

"You expect us to believe that!?" James said.

Gregor pulled up his sleeves and showed them the scars. That shut them both up instantly. After that he showed them Ares's claw and the picture of him and Luxa, the person he missed most from the Underland. After that, they believed him.

* * *

They left the next day. He met up with James and Carolina at the park and they went to his house and loaded up. They left and did not stop until they got there.

When they got there, they parked the car and unloaded the bags. Gregor, of course, was the first one out and up the stairs. Mrs. Cormachi was waiting for them when he got up the stairs.

"Gregor! My, you've grown!" Mrs. Cormachi said as she hugged him. Then she gave him a scroll. "This came yesterday." He quickly put the scroll in his pocket so his mom wouldn't see and kept on walking. Once he got inside, he chose a part of the floor that he could read and plan in private, as well as to be close to the kitchen. He went to bed and went to sleep, excited about tomorrow.

* * *

The soft feeling of fur met Gregor's hands. He realized he was on a bat's back, Ares's. He jumped off and landed on a cold stone floor. He brought his sword to block a strike via tail. Gregor realized he was in the last moments of his fight against the Bane.

"Ares! Dive!" Gregor said against his will. He watched in horror as Ares dived in, taking his life along with it. Gregor plunged his sword into the Bane's chest. At the same time, the Bane killed Ares and ripped open Gregor's chest.

He stumbled back and fell into a hole and sank into oblivion. As he was falling, Gregor heard voices, many mocking him. But one stood out above all others; one full of rage and hatred.

"Go! Die! Fall forever in hopes! I wish we had never met!" Her voice rang through the tunnel.

Gregor wished he could die, but he couldn't. He welcomed the ground as it came up to him, after what seemed like eternity. He hit, his legs crunched, he fell to his knees, and he shot up in bed.

* * *

Man, Gregor knew that nightmares were supposed to be scary, but his had to set a new level. He lay on his bed for a little bit; making sure that no one was awake. When he knew that no one was up, he opened the scroll, silently reading it.

GREGOR,

The Underland is once again in your hands. Many rats are rebelling against Regalia. Our army is weak and the rats took Luxa as a hostage, leaving us with no leader since the council is in a great argument. The rats threaten to kill Luxa and attack Regalia if you do not show. I say this for all of Regalia, please Overlander, save us, our life is once again in your hands.

VIKUS

As soon as Gregor read that, he knew he was going back.

Gregor silently grabbed his stuff, which included a flashlight, batteries, his picture of him and Luxa, Ares's claw, and a small knife. He walked silently over everybody, barely grazing his foot on Carolina before going out the door. He walked down the stairs slowly, as not to wake anyone. He was almost to the laundry room when a loud pounding of stairs signified people coming behind him.

"Gregor, dude, where are you going?" James asked, coming up right behind Gregor.

"To Regalia to save my home." he replied.

They silently followed him as he reached the laundry grate and turned back to them.

"This is your last chance to turn back and live a normal life."Gregor said before turning back and letting the currents take him to the one place he wished he could be, the Underland.

* * *

And that's a wrap. How did you guys like it? Good, bad, or simply amazing? See ya later peeps!

-Firelands


	4. Chapter 4: Quest

Chapter 4

What up guys, I'm back with the 4th chapter! I'm sorry I didn't post sooner, I was actually planning to post the 5th chapter today, but I was busy the entire weekend. On Friday I had to do a lot of chores and other things [such as watch Harry Potter.] On Saturday I had two friends come over and one of them spent the night. On Sunday I had to tag my pigs, as well as get to go see the new Captain America movie [If you haven't seen it go see it, it is AMAZING.] Anyways, I actually have the 14th chapter in progress, but I can only post one or two chapters a week. In response to Tytonic's review, I actually have a lot more detail in the chapters to come; it's really overwhelming to actually have people reading my first story. Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

Falling. It was the only thing that Gregor could feel. It was the only thing that he needed to feel to know that he was back. He quickly filled his friends in on what they needed to know. The ground came up on them swiftly, and the currents caught them, allowing them to float safely to the ground.

Upon landing, Gregor used his echolocation to find safe routes all the way to Regalia. He led them through the tunnels, acting swiftly towards any rats that they encountered on the way. Gregor had to occasionally pull his friends away from a ledge, or pull them to the side before an entire squad of rats pummeled them.

Another corner and they were at Regalia. They turned the corner and almost got hit by a large florescent orange colored bat. The Underlanders were playing the equivalent to basketball. A man on a chocolate colored bat dropped the ball, and it bounced to the floor, causing echo's to ring out through the arena.

A ring of guards were around them within seconds. Two of the guards, one with a sword, and one with three pair of binds came towards him. He swept his leg out, knocking both to the ground. They tried to get up, but he used his leg to knock both out. The rest of the guards, except for the leader, closed in, but were knocked out just as quickly. The leader advanced, wielding two swords. Gregor leapt to one side as the leader struck down at the ground that he had just been standing on. He came up right behind the leader and struck him in the neck, sending him to the ground.

Gregor was too busy searching the crowd to notice a figure drop in behind him. He barely had time to duck and roll as a tail came at him. Gregor came up wielding two swords. When he saw who the attacker was, he stumbled back.

"Ripred?" Gregor said, just quietly for him and the rat to hear.

"Well who did you expect, Lapblood? Come on; let's put a show on for these people." Ripred replied.

They fought hard. Sparks flew as iron met claw. They went back and forth, striking quickly to leave no opening, but still striking hard. Neither of them had a scratch. That all changed when Ripred threw his tail around, hoping to get Gregor by surprise. Gregor leaped back and stuck his sword out, slicing off a chunk of Ripred's tail. Ripred staggered back, but came forward to quick for him to strike. Ripred brought both claws up, making Gregor use both of his swords to block. At the same time, he brought his tail around and hit Gregor in the chest, knocking him back a good two feet.

He got up and started to circle Ripred, looking for an opening. Gregor only had one sword left, his other was shattered. Gregor charged Ripred, throwing his sword in the air about half way. Gregor jumped onto Ripred's shoulder, using it as leverage as he jumped once again, twisting in mid-air. He landed with the sword in his hand, right over Ripred's throat.

The crowd looked at him, murmuring. He took a few steps back, waiting as Ripred addressed the crowd.

"You may be concerned that I, your best fighter, have been overcome by a mere Overlander. But I have no concerns; this is not just a mere Overlander. May I reintroduce to you, Gregor the Overlander, savior of Regalia!" Ripred announced to the baffled crowds. The crowd cheered very loud, making Gregor's ears pop.

The flight back to the palace was full of crowds and people cheering, as he flew overhead on a cream colored bat. The flight only took two minutes, but it felt like hours. When they landed, Gregor slid off only to be thrown back in a bear hug. It was so hard that he knew it was Mareth. That was followed by Howard, Hazard, Vikus, and even Aurora and Andromeda gave Gregor light hugs. That day was full of conversation, food, and flying.

He went to bed after a long day. The next day they had a meeting with the council. It was about a mission to save Luxa. After three hours the council finally agreed to send Gregor, Mareth, Howard, Hazard, and their bats, Aurora, and a stray bat called Artemis. Gregor had yet to choose a bat; that is, until Aurora introduced him to Krios. Krios was Aurora and Ares's son. Mareth still had Andromeda, Howard had Nike, and Hazard had a bat named Nemisis.

The rest of the day he trained. Nobody dared to spar with him, so he hacked at a dummy until it was a shredded pile at his feet. After continuing for two hours he stopped and whistled loudly. He jumped in the air and landed on Krios's back. Krios was a black bat with two golden stripes running down his back. And Krios was fast; super fast. A five minute flight to the palace took Krios and Gregor forty-five seconds.

When Gregor landed a servant came running up to him and told him to report to the armory. Gregor quickly thanked Krios and hurried off. At the armory he was met by Maravet. Maravet showed him his new armor. "This will help you with agility and protection. It has two hidden whiplash swords for your spin." The armor was black with two gold stripes down the chest.

Gregor slid the armor on and was surprised at how comfortable it was. Maravet then brought him his sword; a pure black copy of Sandwich's sword. The day quickly filled with talking to James and Carolina, flying lessons with Krios, and even more training with his new armor.

The next day they set off. Both Artemis and Aurora were fast but could not compare to Krios. They could barely keep up with him as he flew at ease of Regelia. They went through the farmlands, past the walls, and on to save Luxa and end the war.

* * *

That wraps it up! Again, sorry for the delay, I hope to post on Wednesday. Comment and follow if ya like. Totally hunt me down if ya hate.

-The Firelands


	5. Chapter 5: First encounter

CHAPTER 4

Hey guys, I'm baaaccckkk! So I was wondering about something and I'm going to ask for your guy's opinion for it. So, my book has very little humor in it, so I'm going to put a little part of my life in this section, you can ask my friends, my life can be really funny. So, to kick it off, I'm going to tell two hilarious stories, well they're hilarious to me. The first one is about my lawn mowing skills. So, I'm not that good of a driver, except for in Halo 4, so my dad ended up asking me to mow the lawn. I got out there and started mowing the lawn. But after about two swerves I went crazy and started to take a lot of turns. When I was done, I went to my dad and told him I had made a life size Van Gogh painting. Earlier that day, I had an appointment to see if I needed braces. The lady that was doing my pictures took me towards the x-ray room, and put a funky looking device in front of me. I asked her if it was going to neurilize me [The thing from MIB] she starts cracking up and did the x-ray. When she got back, she asked me who I was. I looked at her with a straight face and told her I was Bob Charles [Not my real name] Okay, tell me if I should keep on doing this. And on with the story!

* * *

Luxa's POV

Cold and shivering. Luxa knew that the gnawers were keeping her for leverage, but they didn't let her have any comfort. She got food once a day and she had no light. The only things that she was allowed, was what she had before she was caught. That included her picture with Gregor, a flashlight duct taped to her arm, and Solovet's dagger, hidden. Gnawers were marching outside, which meant she was in Rockshard, the Gnawer capitol base. The rescue team would have to be elite; even then they would probably fail. Luxa waited, it was all that she could do.

* * *

Gregor's POV

Krios was all but dead when they stopped. It only took Gregor five minutes to get comfortable, but Krios had to fly nine hours straight. Krios collapsed when the landed; Gregor slept the entire flight. So Gregor volunteered to take the first watch. It seemed the right thing to do.

About an hour into the watch, the first rat came. It didn't seem to notice Gregor, so it headed straight to the others. Right before it could sink its fangs into Artemis; Gregor taped it on the shoulder, turned it around, and sent it to wherever rats go when they die.

After the fifth rat attack, he decided to wake the rest. There was some mumbling and grumbling until he explained the situation. They immediately started to pack up when a rather large pack of rats busted through the cave entrance.

Everybody got their swords out but Hazard, who chose to use a bow. The rats stopped about halfway so that they were just out of swords reach. Just then, the leader spoke.

"Give us the warrior and no one gets hurt." The leader said.

Just before Howard could speak, Gregor put a hand on his shoulder and said "I got this."He stepped forward, hands up, and walked towards the rats. There were about forty in all, all looking mean and vicious. Gregor was in the middle of the group when, using speed only ragers had, pulled out his sword and knife and started slicin' and dicin'.

Four were dead instantly, another four were dead before they realized what was happening and fought back. Hazard nocked an arrow and shot one in the face as Howard and Mareth went back to back and sliced at the rats. Gregor, who had his armor on, sheathed his swords and let loose his whiplash swords and started a rager spin. The battle was almost over when there was a cry.

He used echolocation to see that Hazard had gotten smacked all the way to the other side of the cave. Gregor killed the last of his rats and started to sprint to Hazard. The rat was about to strike when a deafening shriek rang through the cavern, and Gregor was at the rat sword through its back.

They jumped onto the bats, which had a ceiling to low to fight in, and sped off. On the way, they talked about the fight.

"So what happened?" Gregor asked, all he knew was a screech and he was behind the rat.

"I truly do not know, Overlander." Mareth said. "There was a screech and you became a blur until the sword was in the gnawers back."

Gregor pondered on that for awhile before deciding to ask Ripred when he got back, assuming he did. They landed about half way to Rockshard, the rats HQ.

They got to rest completely that day. They shifted every two hours, they switched five times. They flew a couple more hours, not believing their luck. Of course, even more rats attacked.

About a hundred rats flooded below them, jumping high into the air, almost grazing the bat's fur. Gregor unsheathed his sword and knife and jumped off Krios, using rats as stepping stones.

He landed and started slicing rats down with ease. He didn't even stop to look around; every single sound gave him a vivid image of what was going on around him. Every once in awhile, a screech would ring out and Gregor would be on a ledge or an alcove, just in time to save a friend.

At one point, he was up on the highest ledge surrounded by rats. He didn't have time to start his rager spin, so he started to slice in one direction, moving forward slowly. Then the leader came.

* * *

9And that wraps it up! I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, believe me, they get shorter until chapter 14, where I bust a five pager. Like in review! I would like to thank my friend, Tytonic[Can I call you friend?] for reviewing my last chapter. And if you do actually want to hunt me down, the cat would be perfect, I love cats. SEE YA!

-The Firelands


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue plan

Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm back! [With a brand new adventure!] So, I meant to post on Saturday, but I was so friggin' busy! I guess since you guys didn't answer me on my stories, you didn't like them. But in case you did, I will do a finale. So, I was building a pig pen yesterday, it took six hours and we're still not done! At the end of the time, I took a big long pipe and a short pipe. I looked at my mum and told her that all I needed was a set of black armor. She looks at me strange and I smacked my head, forgetting that the pipe was still in my hand, it hurt. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Krios' POV

I knew this battle was bad. When the war was over, I had hopes of bonding with Gregor. Now, if I fail, my hopes will be crushed, the warrior dead. The leader was either a rager, or the luckiest gnawer alive. He should have been dead, or at least severely injured.

Many gnawers surrounded Gregor, closing in as he fought the vicious battle. In one final move, Gregor slammed the hilt into the leader's chest, sending the leader flying to the edge of the ledge. Gregor turned and started to slash and stab other gnawers. The leader got up and started to walk towards Gregor, mouth foaming in anger. I knew what I had to do.

I flew to the edge of the ledge, completely pulling a gnawers tail off and sending it off the cliff. I grabbed the leader by the arm and tail and dragged him towards the edge. He put up firm resistance, clearly showing that he was a rager. He got a lucky shot at my wing and I pulled it in, letting gravity pull me to the ground. The gnawer was still holding the ledge, so a grabbed his arm with both claws and pulled. This time he made it up, but he slumped down like he was dead, and he probably was.

* * *

Gregor's POV

They won. The last rat fell off the ledge, arrows in his head and chest. They all jumped on the bats and sped off, closing in on the HQ.

* * *

They landed about a mile away Rockshard to plan. After an hour later, they had a flawless plan. Gregor and Artemis would scout, finding an entrance that could give them a decent entrance that was small enough to make an escape. Gregor leaped on Artemis and they flew off, taking in all the surroundings.

Gregor had never seen a city that looked like Rockshard. It was easily as big as Regalia, but a lot cruder, like it was still in construction. The rats inside were all training in a large arena, as big as the Parthenon at least.

"Artemis, go as fast as you can, if the rats see us, we're screwed." Gregor whispered to Artemis.

"You have never seen me fly full speed, Overlander. Hang on as well as you can." Artemis purred back. She flew so fast; all Gregor could see was a blur as they flew to a large building that must have been the prison.

The prison had a main door and a small vent from above. The roof was guarded, but poorly. A single rat was stabbed and carried to the corner. Gregor found the way into the vent and crawled in, letting Artemis stay outside. The inside was a bit better guarded, with at least twenty rats guarding the entrance to the one occupied cell. He wanted to drop in and save Luxa so badly, but the rats were pretty banged up, like they could kill ragers easily. And besides, how would he get back up? He quickly finished his job and left.

He leaped onto Artemis and they flew back out. He explained the plan to the others when he got back to them. They decided on carrying out the plan the next day and all tried to get a good night's rest.

* * *

Luxa's POV

Alone. She had never realized it but she was never alone. She had Henry growing up. When he died, Gregor was there for a year. When he left, Hazard, Vikus, Aurora, and Ripred were there for her. Luxa had never been truly alone.

The gnawers were torturing her. They would send food, but not water, or the other way around. Sometimes they would hurt her but not to the point of death. The pain was tremendous, but she promised herself that she would live. Then everything went black.

* * *

Ripred's POV

The rebels attacked. Tons and tons of rebels flooded towards Regalia's walls and where was I? Waiting, of course. Me and about 200 soldiers were waiting, swords ready, except for me. I have claws.

As the rebels poured in we held our ground. The first ones to hit met my claws and swords. The battle progressed from there, many humans died; but many, many more gnawers died.

The rebels were killed. Maybe 175 humans remained. Gregor had to finish his quest, or we are all dead.

* * *

That takes the cake! I hope you enjoy! And as any awesome person that read the Underland Chronicles would say, fly you high!

-The Firelands


	7. Chapter 7: Executed

Chapter 7: Rescue Time

I'm back! I have to tell you something, I'm quitting! JK. Okay, so here's the situation, the chapter is going to be funny. I can't find the first page to my chapter, so this is part freestyle. I really suck at free styling. I won't hold you back any longer, so here's the chapter!

* * *

Gregor couldn't sleep, so he took first watch. The rat attacks were short, the rats probably didn't expect someone so close to their HQ. Even so, there was a couple. It really didn't matter any way; Gregor was so full of adrenaline that he almost woke up Krios to do a small scale rescue mission. His trains of thoughts were interrupted by a small squad of rats sniff in the cave and take a step inside. He easily slammed one down to the ground, bashing the rats head. The rats started to back away, probably going to find a bigger team to take Gregor and the rest of his team out. He stopped them and sent them to the devil.

After going in and out of this for awhile, he woke the rest feeling it was time to get Luxa back. After mumbling and grumbling for a little bit, they were organized enough to attack and carry out the plan. The flight to the vent was long, or it seemed like it was. In reality it probably took the time that it took to get from the palace to the walls. They carefully opened the vent, the guard lying down, hole in his chest. They all crawled in, cautious to not make too much noise.

"Are you sure this will work?" Mareth asked Gregor quietly.

"Positive, and if it doesn't, then we can make an escape with the bats and come back." Gregor whispered back.

They continued to crawl silently. The rats seemed to know about their plan; the vent had lots of rats guarding it. They all got the same fate, a sword or arrow in the head. When they got to the one occupied cell, they were met by at least a dozen rats, ready for them. Gregor quickly killed them, finding it harder in the confined space. The last rat managed to jump, landing in the middle of a rat army. They quickly looked up, noticing the group and jumping up, almost getting to the vent. Gregor jumped first, slicing any rat near him. The rest of the group jumped when they had a clear circle to land in. Hazard stayed up, picking off rats with ease.

Many rats fell, but the others reorganized and came towards them, like a big furry shield that had the ability to kill. The battle raged on, clearly showing no sign of letting up. A last stand seemed to be the last option for the rats; they were almost at even odds with the group. The leader got picked off by Hazard and the rest of the rats started to get confused. Ripred said the rats were independently smart, but the rats didn't seem to show that. Finally the battle was over, the last rat landing with a thud, an arrow sticking out of his forehead like a unicorn.

Gregor started to move towards the cell, but a lone rat stepped out of the shadows. It was missing an arm, the same arm that Krios had pulled off. The rat started to move towards Gregor, half limping. Gregor stepped forward also, ready to tear into the rat.

"If you want your puny queen," the rat said. "Then you will have to kill me, and that is very unlikely."

"Back away and you might live to see another day." Gregor said, completely annoyed by the rat.

The rat choose that moment to charge. Gregor brought his sword up tentatively, making it look like he didn't want a fight. The rat brought his claws up a second time, hoping to get a shot at Gregor's side. He easily dodged and brought his sword around slowly, still playing the act that he didn't want a fight. The rat snarled and used his tail and claws to give Gregor a choice, both the tail and one of the claws, or the claws and not the tail. He stepped back and blocked the tail, just out of reach of the claws. Gregor dropped the act and completely annihilated the rat, chopping off the tail and the other arm. The rat jumped back, starting to bleed out. He threw his knife, lodging it into the rat's skull and letting the rat fall to the ground. Dead for sure this time.

"Is it clear to open the door?" Gregor asked the group, who were occupied with a small group of rats. He got a nod from Howard, and advanced to the door.

He started to swing. Using only his pure black sword, he turned the heavy stone door to a pile of rubble. When the dust cleared, he stepped back, eyes wide in horror.

* * *

That wraps it up! Here's the question, what's inside? Can I get a like/fav?! Okay, see ya later!

-The Firelands.


	8. Chapter 8: Minor problems

Chapter 8: Minor Problems

Hello, I'm baacckk. Guess what time it is!?[No, not Adventure Time.] Nobody answered the question that I gave last chapter, so it will all be a surprise. I'm going to give the chapter question up here and see if anybody answers that. The question is: What is Gregor going to do? I guess I'm supposed to give a short story here, so here it goes. My dad, mom and I went to go see the amazing spider man 2 yesterday, I got my braces like two days before, and so they hurt a little bit. I have this one bracket in the back that's a big pain; it keeps on digging into my cheek. We got there a tad late, so we had to sit in the front row and crane our heads up. That one little bracket decided to dig into my cheek during the movie, so it really hurt. I didn't have the wax with me that covers the bracket, so I ended up sitting through the entire movie with my cheek pulled to one side, and it wasn't very comfortable. We were going back to the car after the movie was over and I stuck my hand into my pocket to find out that the wax was in there the whole time. Well, onto the story!

* * *

Luxa was inside, still as a statue. She was curled up into a ball in the far corner, a large dent in her head. Gregor feared the worst as he ran into the prison and picked her up to carry to Howard. On the way, he noticed her light, slow breaths. He sighed in relief, she was alive. Howard was waiting for him, rapidly digging through his medical kit for anything that could help. Gregor gently set Luxa down and went to hold off the rapidly increasing rats.

The battle was easy. Many of the rats didn't quite know what was going on, and so they were knocked down easily. The ones that did know what was going on had to go through Gregor, Hazard, and Mareth. The battle was soon over, with many dead rats lying on the floor, dead or dying. The group only had a couple minor injuries. The only problem was that Hazard was out of arrows, and his other two quivers were in the packs with the bats. That put Hazard out of the fight. The group sat and waited as Howard gave Luxa medicine, having to pour it into her mouth carefully. Finally, he stepped back.

"She will live, but only for a week if we do not get her back to Regalia in time. She is in a coma, so I suggest we move now and stop only when we need to."Howard said. Gregor nodded, relieved that she would live, most likely.

They whistled for the bats, who each dropped a long rope for the group to climb. Gregor held Luxa as he climbed, he was the only one strong enough to hold onto someone, as well as climb a rope. He noticed how frail she was, easily as frail as Nerrisa. The rats had cut her in many places, deep enough to hurt, but not deep enough to cause too much blood loss. At that point, he had climbed to the top of the ladder and was crawling, still holding onto Luxa.

After what seemed like hours, but were most likely minutes, they broke out of the vent. Gregor set Luxa onto Aurora's back and they set off moving away from the rumbling sound that was starting to come closer from the vent. The rest jumped onto their bats just as many, many rat's busted out of the vent. They leaped towards the bats, who were taking off. There was no way that they could make the getaway in time.

"I'm going to buy us some time!" Gregor yelled at Howard, who was barely able to respond, due to the stomping of rats' feet.

Gregor leaped off Krios and landed right in front of the rats. Many were killed in the first few seconds. Many more were killed in the short stand that Gregor was putting up. Krios was flying around and around the building, knocking off any rats that he could. When his friends were safely away, he jumped onto Krios and they flew as fast as they could away from the rats.

They only stopped when they were many miles away from Rockshard. They all practically fainted when they landed. They were all asleep but Gregor, who didn't even have to say he was taking first watch. The ledge they were at was large, enough room to fight in, but not enough to avoid the edge easily. The rat attacks were plentiful, usually in groups of a dozen or two. Gregor was able o fight them off with ease. It was only when a large group of rats came through the tunnel that he realized how tired he was. He had a bit of trouble slicing the rats off the edge and sending them to the ground. He must have been on watch duty for longer than his two hours. He gently woke Mareth and fell to his knees, already going to sleep.

* * *

He was in some sort of battle. It was larger than he had ever seen. Flaming arrows flew over his head, rats could be heard screeching, and the sound of sword hitting claw rang through the cavern that he was in. Worst of all, he was in the front line. The rats were gigantic, bigger than Ripred, almost as big as the Bane. And they were all pure black. They tore through humans easily, only stopping when they had to face someone with a sword. He seemed to be the only one able to kill the strange rats, though a few were able to hold their ground.

With a start, Gregor realized that the ones holding their ground were the ones that he had lost in the Underland. Ares was fighting a small group of them; Hamnet was fighting off a few, though he had a look of regret on his face. The worst part was that the leader of the black rats was Henry, the one who had betrayed them all. He lost focus and something ripped through his back. He woke up to the sound of rumbling.

* * *

The whole group was frantically packing and loading up. Gregor knew that rumbling sounds were usually not good in the Underland, so he to packed up and leaped onto Krios, who was right next to him. They set off, flying as fast as they could. Aurora was in the front, Artemis right behind her. Then came Nike, Andromeda, Nemesis, and in last, Krios. He used echolocation to see that a large boulder, easily as big as three banes put on top of each other, was rumbling towards them, and it was gaining fast. It was only a few seconds away when Gregor knew what he had to do.

"Krios, I'm about to do something incredibly stupid. If I don't make it out of this, tell Luxa I'm sorry." He said. And with that, he jumped off and turned to face the incoming boulder.

* * *

That wraps it up. Thank you for such the good feedback! See ya later!

-The Firelands


	9. Chapter 9: Rubble

Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'm back! I didn't know if I would be posting today, but I can! This is the 1,000 view celebration, so it will have a lot more stuff in the author's note. So, the question is going to be at the bottom this time. Tytonic came the closest with two of his guesses. I would count the last one as a perfect, but that's a well known fact. Your fourth one was kinda close, but it didn't quite cut it. So, I decided to give some tips that I found in the book, and put in two or three of the stories. The first tip is about the names. If you look really close, some of the names of the Underlanders are words that are mixed up and letters are switched out and/or removed. Take Vikus and Luxa for example. If you type Vikus in to the Microsoft Word, then it will give you other words that sound almost the same. I personally think that Luxa is Luna but with an x instead of an n. To make the names, just choose a word and play around with it until it sounds half-decent. Rat names are just two words put together that can be related to rats. I don't know about Mange or Shed, but the rest have that sort of name. Crawlers are just simple words that usually only have four letters. Bat names are Greek or Roman myth names, Aurora is the name of the Roman goddess of dawn by the way, so that's how it's Roman. I don't know about the nibblers, so don't expect advice on that. If you guys want more advice on the author's note, just tell me in the reviews and I'll set something up. On to the short stories. The first one is while we were going to church. We were walking to the church doors when we passed a Honda Accord. I thought it said acorn, so we now call them Honda Acorns. We were out fixing my pig pen today, and so we were having to all this crazy stuff. I fell into a large water tub that still had water in it, my mom fell over trying to pick up something in the mud and my dad, and well this time he had the most common since of us all. The person that was supposed to help us brought out a chair and an eighteen pack of beers to watch us. On with the story!

* * *

The boulder was almost grazing the ceiling, missing it by centimeters. Gregor's crazy idea was going to be a little hard. He threw his sword up, lodging it between the boulder and the ceiling. It slowed the boulder down, but not by much. Gregor had a lot of strength flowing through him, so the boulder and he were about equal in power now. If he wanted to live, and he intended to, he would have to tip the balancing weight over to his favor. He let his emotions fill him, every single one that he had ever felt. Love, hate, anger, betrayed, happiness, confusion, and revenge flowed through him like a very quick river. Gregor had tipped the balance, making the odds ever in his favor. [Sorry, I had to do that.] The hollow shell that had encased him before that had been falling apart during the quest was broken into pieces, and a new shell seemed to emerge, this one filled full of emotions and any other good thing that could fill him.

The boulder was slowing down, and would for sure break when Gregor collided with it. There was a loud crash as the teen rager and the gigantic boulder both disappear in a large cloud of dust. For a moment everything was still and silent, then it all broke by the large pile of rubble falling on top of him. Every highlight of his life flashed before his eyes. Being born, losing his dad, finding the Underland, rescuing his dad, bonding with Ares, falling in love with Luxa, kissing Luxa, losing Ares, getting dragged out of the Underland, and embarking on the mission to save Luxa. All this passed a crossed his eyes in the half second it took the rubble to envelop him, and the warrior went under the rubble.

* * *

Krios' POV

"Tell Luxa I'm sorry."

The words still rang through my head as we desperately searched for Gregor in the pile of rubble. He was literally buried under a pile of rubble so high that I couldn't fly between it and the ceiling. His sword was gone to, probably about half way into the rubble pile. If Gregor had survived, we had to move very quickly. We all moved the rubble into another pile as we desperately searched for him. When all the rubble was in an entire other pile, all we had was his pure black sword. We all passed out from exhaustion.

When I came to, the rest of the group was quickly eating sandwiches, something that Hazard had learned to make from Luxa, who had learned to make them from Gregor. I was on the verge of going insane, I knew that if he would have stayed in Regalia, we had a good chance at being bonded. It was all gone, the only thing I had of him was a couple of memories, all of his armor but the secret swords, winch he had had on him, and his sword. Before we left, we stuck his sword deep in the ground to remind us all of what said event had happened here. We all flew towards Regalia, not talking from pure sadness.

* * *

Gregor's POV

He saw the rubble coming down on him and dove into the nearest cave, letting him give into the pain and black out. The rubble completely covered the entrance, not even leaving a crack. There the warrior slept; there the warrior was while his group searched for him outside. There he was until he awoke.

* * *

He woke up later, full of energy again. He didn't know how much time had passed, just that lots had passed. Gregor struck the closed out entrance and it broke open, all the rubble spilled out onto the clear way. All the rubble was moved to one side, and his pure black sword was dug deep into the ground. The group was gone, so that meant that they had moved the rubble. The deep sound of marching was in the direction of Rockshard, but it was still a ways off, and they would have to dig through the rubble to get through. He took a step forward and winced at the pain that shot through him. He looked down to find that his ankle was bent in an odd position, defiantly broken. He sat down where he was and fixed it, popping it back in the right position. This time, there was no pain, just a dull throbbing.

He pulled his sword out of the ground and stumbled off down the tunnel, heading to the certain danger that awaited him.

* * *

Krios' POV

It took about two days to get back to Regalia. Luxa kept getting worse and worse, and we all got sadder. It was strange, flying without someone on my back again, but I had to get used to it. I could tell that everyone now had a hole in their heart, one that someone should have filled, but he was gone. There is no way to describe how sad we were, we killed rats more ferociously, they deserved to die, but Gregor didn't. We got back to Regalia just in time, Luxa was really close to dying, but the doctors helped her and got her back to normal health. I knew that I couldn't tell Luxa about what Gregor had said, I barely knew her. So I told my mom, Aurora, and she told Luxa when she awakened.

* * *

Luxa's POV

I awoke in a hospital room. My vision was a little blurry, so all I knew was that a bat was by my side and a doctor was on the other side. They noticed me immediately and grimaced. My vision cleared up and I realized that the bat was Aurora, and the doctor was Howard. They told me why I was in the hospital and the quest it took to save me. When I asked where Gregor was, they both tensed. Aurora told me where he was, and how he had gotten there. And for the first time since my parents had died, two silent tears glided down my cheek. It was the first tears for a long time, and the last ones forever.

* * *

That wraps it up! The question is: what dangers await Gregor? See ya next time!

-The Firelands


	10. Chapter 10: A flicker of hope

Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm back. I did try to post on Tuesday, but I was too lazy playing Minecraft with my brother, Dexter. So, since this is a freestyle again, I'm gonna cut this authors note short. On with the story!

* * *

Gregor's POV

It was really, really hard staying alive. The only reason he was still alive was because of his rations that he had. He had been eating off of stale bread and cheese for two days. What made it worse was that he had been trekking through the spinners land for most of that time, wondering why they were barely attacking him. His ankle was healing, but that didn't stop the enormous pain that happened when he was walking a lot. He settled down for the night in a small cave just at the spinner and crawler border. He ate a small chunk of bread and had a small drink of water. He was running out of food and water, but he could probably get a ride home from a crawler. He settled down for the night. When Gregor awoke, it was to light tapping noises.

A small group of spinners were slowly approaching him, looking at him like he was dinner. He probably was to them. When the largest one saw that his eyes were open, it lunged for his throat. His whiplash swords were at his feet, but his knife and sword were in his sheath. He whipped them out just in time to stab the spinner and send it to the ground, lifeless. Gregor was able to get up and jump back before the rest of the spinners charged. He dodged and stabbed at them, easily sending lifeless body's to the ground. He didn't like to kill anything except for rats; he only fought when he had to, like Hamnet did. But how else was he supposed to survive if he let the spinners come at him. When the rest were dead Gregor decided to move on, he could probably get to Regalia in a day.

As he was walking, he saw a small trio of bats fly way over his head. They were probably looking for him, or what was left of him. He tried to shout out at them, but since he had had a lack of water, it came out as a hoarse whisper. They didn't seem to notice him, so he moved on. There were sounds of snarls and laughing up ahead, and they didn't sound friendly. Gregor decided to see what it was.

It turned out to be a hundred rats clawing away at the main crawler wall, and the crawlers weren't quite known for their fighting skills. The crawlers were killing a rat every once in awhile, but it was still a while between each kill. How the bats didn't see this battle, he didn't know, but it was clear that they didn't stop to help. The rats didn't even notice he was there until they had a sword in their back and were falling to the ground. The rats noticed him when they had about forty left in their squad. They turned and rushed straight at him. He was pretty weak still, so his sword and knife were thrown out of his hands easily. He still had his whiplash swords, but what good could they do all limp like they were? He got them out anyway and whipped them as hard as he could. The force straightened them, and now he had perfectly good swords. And they looked a lot cooler to. He barely had time to do this before the rats charged at him. Gregor knew that it would take a lot of strength to finish the battle.

"Time to try something new." He thought in his head.

He stabbed one his swords downwards, and the force of it hitting was so hard that the ground seemed to tremble. The rats were temporarily knocked down, but they started to get up immediately. In that time, his plan was working. He had tricked his mind into thinking that someone that he cared about was in distress. It wasn't hard, since for all he knew a rat was silently slitting Luxa's throat. It also wasn't hard since Temp might have been one of the crawlers in the line. His screecher mode kicked in, and he shot of like a rocket towards the remaining rats. They were all dead within a minute, and Gregor passed out in exhaustion.

* * *

Luxa's POV

The world was cruel. It took her parents when she was little, it took her cousin and twisted him until he died, and it took her friends and family and killed some of them. But it had to take Gregor. She was going to be queen soon, and that meant she would have to marry. She knew that the council would never approve of Gregor unless he proved himself, but even then it would be a very doubtful possibility. She had a flicker of hope when she learned he was here. But of course he was dead, add that to the list of people that she loved and were dead. Luxa was sitting in her room when the guard came bursting in.

"My queen!" he said. "The warrior's sword, it is gone! He is still out there somewhere!"

Luxa practically jumped at this. The flicker of hope that had burned out was re lighted, and burning like a bonfire.

'Then by all means, find him!" Luxa said.

* * *

Gregor's POV

He awaked to a lot of crawlers staring at him. They had a curios look on their faces. Gregor jumped up and looked around at the carnage. One with a bent antenna stepped forward.

"Give Overlander ride, give I?" it said. Gregor could tell that it was Temp by the voice and bent antenna.

That would be great Temp." Gregor said. He could tell that Temp was taken back that Gregor remembered him. They took off at blinding speed towards Regalia.

* * *

That wraps it up! If you found that the answer to the question was dead on to what you had guessed, you are an amazing guesser! The question is: How is Gregor's reunion with Luxa going to play out? See you all next time!

-The Firelands


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

Chapter 11

I'm back with a new chapter! I should have posted yesterday but I had friends over, so I couldn't spend an hour typing. I should start trying to post a day before so I'm on time. So, I have a new idea, and I want an actual response on this telling me what you guys think. I'm going to have a song that fits for the chapter and put it at the beginning of the chapter. The song for this chapter is It's Time, by Imagine Dragons. That should kind of work as a hint to if you think close enough. As usual, Tytonic nailed the question for the last chapter. I have to ask you this Tytonic, how do you do it? Is it like we have the same type of writing or do you know all? This is also the chapter with the start to romance, so I hope that I get this right. Being 11, I have never kissed a non related girl, so I have extreme trouble with writing romance. I just base it off of the books, or Percy Jackson. On with the chapter!

* * *

Luxa's POV

Hope. It was the only emotion I could feel. Everyone could tell that I was happy, and they knew it probably had something to do with Gregor. If anyone asked why I was so happy, I could easily answer that if Gregor was still alive then we might have a chance of winning. That was only a half truth. Hazard knew it was for something else, and he knew why, but I wasn't worried since I knew that he didn't understand love. Howard knew, but I guess that e kind of accepted Gregor after seeing how far he would go to save us. Vikus knew, but he was like Mareth, so he kept his mouth shut. Ripred knew, but I think that both he and Aurora understand what it is like to lose a loved one, so they probably feel happy that I wasn't going to join them.

I was sitting in my royal chambers when I guard came to tell me that the search was unsuccessful. Wow, just my luck, if this keeps up, I'll end up like Ripred, snotty and sarcastic. I barely heard the guard add that the council wanted me. Probably to see what we could do to end this war. It would go up into flames and everyone would end up arguing most likely. But it would still occupy me, so I went. It was just as I thought.

After that, I went to the arena. The arena was empty; all the soldiers were off on a break. I pulled out a couple dummies to hack at. I pulled out my sword and practiced for awhile. I tried to focus, but I had my mind on other things. I was just finishing the fourth dummy when somebody tapped me on my shoulder. I whirled around to see Howard standing there, eyes alert. He told me that somebody was in the hospital, waiting for me. I whistled for Aurora and jumped up, landing cleanly on her back. She too seemed to know what was going on, so I didn't have to even tell her where I wanted to go. She landed on the hard stone of high hall just minutes later. I thanked her and started to walk to the hospital.

I didn't have to ask where to go; I just went to where the doctors were leaving. When I got there, somebody was waiting for me. My heart jolted and my hope was sparked again.

* * *

Gregor's POV

The ride was easy. All Gregor had to do was sit on Temp's back as he sped through the caves as they rode in peaceful silence. The ride was a bit long, but it was way better than walking. They were at Regalia before he could even think of something to say to Temp. A bat was flying over the wall when they were close, and it flew to where they were at. When it got closer, Gregor realized it was Krios. Krios landed in front of them, and Temp stopped. Gregor thanked Temp and the crawler ran back the way that they came. Gregor got onto Krios, who was excited that he was back. It wasn't hard to tell.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Gregor asked Krios.

"Nothing. What could happen in three days that you wouldn't find out about getting here?" Krios replied.

The rest of the trip was silent. It wasn't a bad thing, they were happy to see each other again, but there was nothing more to say. They landed in high hall soon. People were there almost immediately, no doubt going somewhere else but seeing Gregor on the way. He was rushed to doctors, where they treated his wounds and gave him stitches, lots of them. He could barely move when they were done treating his wounds. They insisted that he lay down, but he bluntly refused. Howard was there, but he left for something almost immediately. Soon, the room was empty except for him.

A slight sound of walking came from outside, and somebody walked in. it was the person that Gregor desperately wanted to see, somebody that he had almost lost hope of seeing again. Luxa. His heart raced as she barely stepped forward, and then back again. She was over her shock almost instantly. And they walked forward until they were inches apart staring each other in the eyes. They moved forward and their lips met.

* * *

That wraps it up! The question is: What next? That's kind of hard, considering the many, many possibilities, but I have faith that someone will get it. See ya next time!

-The Firelands


	12. Chapter 12: Reminder

Chapter 12

And I'm back! I have a new chapter that has literally no meaning, generally. I also have really good news for those who like my writing; I'm planning to write an actual book! I want to have it published by Disney-Hyperion, but that is a long shot. If you want details, review and I will add details to the next chapter. This chapter is pretty much a legendary chapter for most awesome stories in the Underland Chronicles. So, Tytonic got it wrong for the first time! But that's just for now. Also, I started a community. If you have an active story or one that's complete that you think is legendary, send me a link to it and I might add it to the community. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

When their lips met, Gregor felt a surge of electricity go through him. He felt like he could do anything. They didn't even notice when Ripred walked in and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. He watched for a second before interrupting.

"Well, that's not really interesting. I came to tell Luxa that the council wanted her. Warrior, you're with me." Ripred said, making both of them jump.

Luxa walked away reluctantly, mumbling something about council members and assassins. Gregor waited in the hospital room before following Ripred to high hall. Gosh Ripred could be mean sometimes. When they got there, Gregor whistled and jumped up, and Ripred did the same. Gregor landed on Krios and Ripred on a fluorescent orange bat. Ripred told the bats where to go in a small series of clicks. Then they sped off over many buildings to the place where Gregor had first seen Underlanders, the arena.

Ripred had him train against him on and on until Luxa dropped in and almost got her head chopped off by Ripred. She stepped back and tripped over a split blood ball on the ground. Gregor quickly put his sword to Ripred's throat and caught Luxa just before she fell in the red gooey stuff that was in the blood balls.

"Thanks." Luxa said to Gregor before turning to Ripred. "The council wants you for something now."

Ripred walked off, grumbling about how he really hated the new council, and how he wished that the old one had survived. Both Luxa and Gregor stood there for a moment, watching as Ripred jumped up and landed on the same bat that had taken them there.

"And I have something I want to show you." Luxa said to Gregor.

Luxa took Gregor by the hand and led him through the busy streets of Regalia. Even though they were in casual clothing, they stood out in the crowd. The Regalians greeted Luxa and Gregor like they were legendary, and they were. Both Luxa and Gregor greeted them back normally. It took about twenty minutes to get to the place that Luxa had told him that she wanted to show him. What was there took his breath away.

A perfect statue of Gregor, down on one knee, looking down with a sword in the ground, was on a pedestal. Ares was on the statue to, wings wrapped half way around Gregor, looking up. It was astonishing. It also stabbed Gregor in the heart from Ares, the bat that he could never forget, the bat that had a very large part in his heart, the bat that was gone. A silent tear slid down is cheek, one that was not even noticeable on his deep tanned skin. It hit the hard stone and left a small dot of water no bigger than a period.

There was a plaque on the pedestal. Gregor walked up to it and read it. The words on it amazed him.

_To the warrior, our most beloved hero._

_ To Ares, the bond to the warrior._

_The ones that we owe our lives to._

_They aided in the five great prophecies._

_They are the ones that will always be our heroes._

_ Thank you warrior, thank you Ares._

_You are the saviors of Regalia._

_The heroes who will never be forgotten._

_Gregor took a step back from the pedestal, stepping right next to Luxa, who also looked sad. He had always thought that Ares was an outcast, one that people didn't except into Regalia completely. Maybe he would have been a hero when he came back; maybe he would have been a normal bat when he came back. But when he died, nobody but the people that Ares knew actually seemed to be sad._

_ They stood there in silence for awhile, each of them with a sad look on their face. Finally they had to go up to dinner, where many people would be celebrating that the warrior was not dead. _

_ The feast was fine, with a lot of people, food, and dancing. At one point Gregor and Luxa were dancing to the song that they had first dancing to. Gregor didn't really feel into the feast, but he pretended to enjoy it greatly. He was worried. What if his parents came back and Gregor had to leave? What if the rats attacked? He forced himself to push off of the subject so he could at least try to enjoy the feast. _

_ After awhile, Gregor went to go see James and Carolina, who were dancing to the song that was as close to modern as Gregor had heard from the Underland. They talked for awhile, chatting about what the Underland was like and the things that could happen there. Finally, the feast ended. Gregor walked away to his room while James and Carolina stayed to talk to each other. Right before he turned the corner, he heard a giggle. He used echolocation to see that James had said something, and Carolina thought it was funny. She leaned in and pecked James on the cheek. That was the last thing he saw before he turned the corner. _

_ Something big was coming, Gregor just couldn't figure out what._

* * *

_ That wraps it up! If anyone knows how to do that line thing, please say how by PM, I can't figure out how. Thank you all for the feedback and support! See you all next time._

_-The Firelands_


	13. Chapter 13: Final words

Chapter 13

I'm back! Sorry for failing in the update part, but we were camping. My bum is still sore from all the bike riding I did, and I enjoyed it. So, I guess you could call this chapter special because it is the 2,000 view celebration. I actually didn't expect to make it so far so fast, I mean I already knew I was a good writer, it was obvious, but you guys have literally crushed my hope and made it better! This chapter is the end of part one of Gregor and the War of Rebels, so what better timing for a celebration? The first part is called the fallen warrior, as many may not know. I will not reveal the next part's name until we get to a certain point in the book, so sorry about that. I forgot to post a chapter question last time, so nobody got it right. The song for this chapter is The Monster by Rihanna and Enimin. Sorry if I spelled that wrong. So, since I have not posted any funny stories for awhile, here it goes. On the camping trip two of my friends came over from their place to watch Pacific Rim in our trailer. During the movie we tried to pair up who would be who in the Jaegers. The outcome was that my friend Dawson and I would be in Gypsy Danger, and my brother Dexter and my other friend, Kobin would be in Striker Eureka. Then we tried to see whose idea would be whose and we had the funniest things. I would, of course, have the sword idea, but Dawson would be holding it half the time. He said it was because he was strategic, while I was the one to just charge into battle. I had to point out to him that I always won though. That one may not be very funny to some of you, but it was hilarious during the movie. I have a statement to say. Besides Tytonic and me, I just now realized that nobody really remembers Solovet's most useful saying. Protect your left side. I barely pay really close attention to some stories, but that is the most forgotten thing in stories. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

The next couple of days were pretty much Gregor's least favorite thing, boredom. He couldn't train as much as he wanted to because of his injuries, he couldn't really hang out with Luxa much because of the council, and he couldn't hang out with James or Carolina since they had become a couple without them almost always blotting him out. Most of the time he just sat there in his bed, listening to the rustling of servants and guards as they rushed by his room. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the doctors took his stitches out.

He got out of bed and stretched his legs, liking the fact that they didn't hurt anymore. After that he trained for hours, running around the arena, sparring with Ripred, slicing blood balls, and flying on Krios. After awhile he had to go eat dinner and go to bed, but he didn't complain since the feeling of being trapped wasn't there anymore. The next day was going to be a totally clear one.

After running choices of what to do through his head for awhile, Gregor decided that he was going to scout around tomorrow. If he would survive to tomorrow. He had started to use Luxa's tactic, wake up and tell yourself that today was your last day, if you survived then tomorrow would be. Gregor then went to sleep. It was a dreamless sleep, the first in forever. He stretched his joints and yawned, reminding himself that today would be his last. He went to the dining hall and ate some breakfast, explaining to Krios what he wanted to do. Krios agreed since he also knew that something big was coming, and they set off.

They found prints before they had even made it five miles out. The rat prints were in a large cave that branched off to a smaller cave. Gregor knew that a single squad could not make this many tracks, it had to be at least fifty. The tracks were fresh, along with the stench of rats and the bones littering the floor.

"Krios," Gregor whispered to Krios. "They have to be close by; do you want to find and kill them or get back up?"

"We could take them. Let's find and kill them now." Krios whispered back. Gregor nodded and continued his search.

The rats were close by; they knew that, but where? Gregor got an idea, and went to the smaller cave. He barely poked his head in and used echolocation. Just loud enough that he got a vivid image, but quiet enough that only he could here. Gregor stumbled back in shock. All the rats were in the small cave. But it wasn't the fifty that he had thought, it was hundreds. In the time that he stumbled, he stepped into a ribcage that could only be human and cracked it. The noise was loud, very loud. In less than a second, a rat poked his head out, staring at Gregor.

The rat let out a loud screech, calling the rest of the rats. In no time Gregor and Krios were surrounded by the rats. They couldn't fly away, the ceiling was too low, and the chances of them fighting the rats and winning were highly unlikely. Gregor choose the best one and charged the rats.

The bad part was that they were prepared; the good part was that they were still easily killed. Gregor sliced as many rats down as he could, but they were replaced quickly. He had killed at least two thirds of the rats before they landed the first strike. The force of the strike knocked him back a couple of feet, and he slammed into a stalactite. He barely made it up before the rats landed the second. The cuts got deeper and deeper until Gregor finally sensed that Krios was in trouble. The automatic instinct of the screecher let loose and Gregor was able to control it and use it, killing the rest of the rats.

Right before he killed the last rat, it said something.

"You think that we are the only ones? Even now thousands have left Rockshard to destroy your pitiful city." that was the last thing it said before in died.

Gregor hopped on Krios' back before passing out.

* * *

He woke when Regalia came in sight. Gregor knew that he only had a few minutes before he passed out of blood loss, and he planned to make the best of it. Krios landed in high hall and Gregor jumped off, sprinting towards the council room. He busted through the doors, gaining the attention of the council members and Luxa.

"Thousands of rats… are marching… Regalia." Gregor said before passing out. The last thing he saw was Luxa looking down at him, face full of worry. The warrior closed his eyes for what might have been his last time.

* * *

That wraps it up! The question is: How will Regalia survive such an attack? As always, thank you for the support. See you next time.

-The Firelands


	14. Chapter 14: Escape plan

Chapter 14

Hey guys and welcome back to my story. I didn't hear from you guys if you wanted info for my story, so I just posted a little on my profile. I don't know how much notes and research people take, but I have 22 pages and counting so far. I will have a LOT more before I start my book so that I have a good vision of what it will look like. I estimate it to be around 300 pages if I can do it the way I plan it to. If anyone wants more info just tell in reviews or PM and I will put more on the profile page. This is a huge step for me since I'm only 11, even bigger if it gets published. Sorry if this is becoming rambling but I hope to make this chapter 1,001 words to jump over 15,000 words. SO BIG. At least it is for me. Nobody got the question last chapter, so FAIL. I don't blame them with so many possibilities; it's like trying to figure out what someone is going to do in Disney Infinity before they play or something. The song for this chapter is Wake Me Up by Avicci. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

I visited the hospital every day. I should have been at the council meetings, being queen and all, but since it wasn't necessary I stayed by Gregor's side while he was in his coma. The doctors said he might die from blood poisoning if they didn't act quickly, so I stayed right by him while they did surgery. He had a large gash running down his entire left arm, I could see his bones if I looked closely enough. I only did it once before puking. It was almost worse than seeing Ares with the plague. Over time more people visited him while he was in deep sleep, but I was the only one to come over and over again so frequently. Gregor's friends, James and Carolina visited often, but they usually left after awhile. A guard walked in, making me lose my train of thoughts.

"My queen, the council has requested your presence." The guard said. I nodded and got up, walking to the council room.

When I got there, nobody was talking. It was strange, considering that they always argued at meetings. They watched me as I took my seat.

"My queen, I believe that you know the two subjects this meeting." One council person said. They all had really confusing names that I could hardly pronounce. I know Gregor would be saying that it was weird hearing that from an Underlander. I only knew three of their names. Vikus, Trev, and Reuben.

"I think so," I said. Just to be sure I named them. "the gnawers attacking Regalia and all the food and water problems."

Those were usual subjects. We usually had a plan for if gnawers attacked Regalia, and we had to frequently deal with the good gnawers and other species needing food and water. The council members looked at me and shook their heads except for Vikus, who just raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Not quite." The council member said. "The gnawers, yes; the food, no. We need to ally ourselves, but that can go under the attack category, we need to talk about finding a king. We all know that you have to be wedded before you can become queen, so we thought that why not now, so you can be queen longer."

There was one thing that was left unsaid, so we can be sure you won't have full power. I know that the council wants me to be in a position where they can have more power over me, so why not get a king that is secretly working for them? I wouldn't ever get married to somebody like that. I know Gregor would never let that happen. I nodded in response.

"Is there anyone in particular that you love?" Trev asked. I shook my head and Vikus raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

He didn't believe it, but he already knew that I loved Gregor. The council looked at him and asked him if he knew.

"Please no." I silently pleaded. "Please, not now."

Vikus shook his head and I almost let out a sigh of relief. My relationship with Gregor was safe for now. We moved on soon, planning out what we were going to do. We all knew that we had no chance of winning, even if we had two ragers on our side. We had lost so many soldiers so far in this war and I didn't plan to lose more. It turned out that Reuben knew a cave that was perfect for this situation, with only one entrance, but many alcoves that could easily fit a family. It had enough alcoves that we could fit all of Regalia and the Fount there if we needed to. If the Fount wasn't in ashes. The meeting was dismissed on the decision of an evacuation to the cave. I headed back to where Gregor was. To my surprise he was awake.

* * *

Gregor woke in a hospital bed. He knew that he had been out for awhile, but he didn't know how long. There were no doctors around and no visitors. He had barely sat up when Luxa walked in. She ran forward and kissed him, right on the lips. The kiss got Gregor completely awake. He didn't notice as the council member walked by and glanced at them. When they broke apart, Luxa looked down at his left arm. Gregor looked down and shuddered in shock. His left arm had a large bandage going completely down it. There was a thin line of bright red slowly fading. He had had blood poisoning.

"So, you should probably protect your left side more often." Luxa said.

Gregor let out a chuckle and said: "You're only the second person to tell me that."

"Really? Who else said it?" Luxa asked.

"Solovet when she gave me her knife. Oh, by the way…" Gregor said before being cut off by a guard rushing in. He had blood trailing down his face and arms. His shirt was ripped open with blood coming out of a deep cut.

"My queen! The gnawers, they approach, only a day away!" The guard said before collapsing on the floor, dead.

That wraps it up! I am really proud of that chapter, I think it's awesome. I plan to write my book in first person POV, so that chapter should give you a sample. The question is: What are they going to call the cave? I know that's a really dumb question, but I want to see what you guys think. I already have a name for it, so this is not a cry for help. Thanks for the support and see you all next time!

-The Firelands


	15. Chapter 15: Skyfall

Chapter 15

Welcome back! I have bad news though. This is my last chapter for awhile. Don't worry, I'm not going on hiatus, I just have other things that I have to do. I actually have two excuses for this one. The first is kind of typical, I have one and a half weeks of school left, and so I have a lot of extra stuff to do. I don't have finals like people in the middle and high school do, but I still have a lot of stuff. I actually should receive a presidential award, SUPER HAPPY. Second, I am caught up with my book. I haven't been writing on my book for awhile, so I'm going to finish it. That part does have a perk though. Since I'm going to be done, I can post like every day. That's good, right? Okay, so I have the funniest story that just happened. My brother decided to tell me all about Track & Field, even though he doesn't play. I was running through the ways to play, and I found something out if you play. They are raising us up to be assassins. If you think about it, it makes sense. In shot put, they are making you stronger. In discus, they teach you to throw a bit more accurate and farther. In running, they make you faster. In high jump, they teach you to jump higher and farther. Crazy, right? Anyway, the song for the chapter is Skyfall by Adele. This is an ironic song for the Underland, but somehow it fits. Tytonic didn't get the right name for the new home. It is actually Acropolis, which is Greek, not Latin, for Sacred Rock. Like the name? Please tell in reviews. On with the story!

* * *

Ω

* * *

Gregor's eyes widened in surprise. If the rats were already almost there, he probably wouldn't be allowed to fight. If he had a day, he would probably be able to fight, but when they were probably only a couple hours away there was no chance of him fighting in the battle to get time.

"Luxa, how long do we have until everyone is evacuated?" Gregor asked.

"About a day at most. Do not worry though; we will all be evacuated by the time the gnawers invade." Luxa replied, wrapping her hand in his. Gregor accepted it, brow furrowing in thought.

"Will I fight?" Gregor asked.

"Not likely unless you wanted to or if we had to buy time." Luxa answered.

"Good. I'm thinking of being like Hamnet for awhile." Gregor said. Luxa nodded and held his hand for awhile until a bat came in. He wasn't the first to come by, there was a lot of rustling as many people rushed by to get the evacuation going as fast as possible.

"My queen, the gnawers are at least 12 hours away. We are almost done with the evacuation, but we will need more time for all the humans to be evacuated." The bat leaned forward to bow and ended up looking straight at the body of the dead guard. The bat cringed and tears started to fall down his silky, brown fur. Gregor could have sworn he heard him say my bond before he left.

Gregor gulped and sat back in silence. Luxa still held his hand until she had to leave. After that he had to sleep to get his drowsiness away. When he awoke, new bandages were wrapped around his arm and Howard was sitting next to him. Howard told him that they needed him to fight. Gregor nodded reluctantly and headed to one of the armories. Miravet was already there, looking at a set of armor with swords that stood out from the others. Gregor walked over to her and she explained how the armor worked.

It was pure black this time, with swords sticking out of the bottom hands. They were pure black like his usual sword, but they looked more like the whiplash swords. His armor was covered in small scales that made it look more like something Hamnet would have. The scales were everywhere, so they were barely noticeable. Miravet explained how when he was using his screecher, the scales came up so he could just run straight through the rats, tearing them apart.

He put it on and moved around, seeing how it fit. It was surprisingly light and flexible, letting him move like he had no armor on. He thanked Miravet and headed to where she told him to go, the center plaza. When he got there, many people were in a single file line moving towards a long tunnel. Luxa was standing next to Perdita on a large platform in front of the entire Regalian army. Luxa motioned him up there and he climbed up. She told him about how he was supposed t o give a speech to the entire army before the rats were there. She also told him the plan. When Perdita was ready he walked up and gave his best shot at a speech.

"When I was little I learned of a place called Sparta." Gregor told the army. "They were almost invincible like we were. But they got destroyed by another country. They were too caught up in their pride to let their civilians evacuate. Today we are standing in front of the doors of death. Today we will fight until the civilians are safe. Today, we are the Spartans who will do no wrong, who will fight to the death, who will defend our city against the oncoming army!"

The army exploded in to cheers as Gregor stepped back and Perdita stepped forward, explaining the plan. The army nodded and everyone got ready, arming themselves with what they needed. Gregor watched as rats charged through the farm fields towards them. He notched three arrows and shot, taking down three rats. The army followed, picking off many rats. But there were still too many. Thousands of rats were almost upon them when the army retreated, leaving Gregor, Ripred, Krios, and Artemis to face the oncoming army.

Gregor decided to let his rager go full, killing at least a third of the rat army. He felt like he was a witness watching as he killed many rats. He didn't even have to do anything but watch. Gregor watched himself pick up a rat by the neck and slice it open at one point, and what seemed like seconds later he found that he was using the screecher and slicing many rats in his way. But in the end, it wasn't enough. He called out to Ripred and they jumped up, Gregor landing on Krios, and Ripred on Artemis. They sped towards where the Regalian army was.

When they got there, nobody was there. That meant that they had already finished evacuating and the army was following close behind. Gregor looked around him and got an idea. He had one arrow left in his quiver. The boxes of explosives were right in front of him. The buildings surrounding the plaza.

"Ripred, Krios, Artemis." Gregor said. "Get out of here, I have an idea."

He got a nod from each of them and they flew away as Gregor set up his idea. He had just finished as the rats started to come towards the plaza. He let them almost come in the plaza before he nocked an arrow and shot at a single box of explosives. The boxes exploded and set a ring of explosions go around the plaza. The rats dint stop, so they were in the middle of the explosion. Even if the rats managed to survive, the collapsing buildings would crush all of them. Gregor was thrown backwards into the tunnel. The last thing he saw was a set of claws grab him before everything went black.

* * *

Ω

* * *

That wraps it up! I think this is the best chapter yet, tell me what you think in the reviews. The song for the chapter matches, doesn't it? The question for this chapter is: What do they do now? I mean, they already made it to Acropolis, how are they going to get back Regalia? Thank you for the support as always and see you all next time.

-The Firelands


End file.
